


Let's fetch Richie

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [12]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have everything they need to bring Richie back from the dead now it is time to go get Richie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's fetch Richie

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I make no money from this but I am haveing a lot of fun writing it. Diana and any others you don't know from the series are mine.  
> Let me know what you think so far I love feed back. thanks.

Let’s fetch Richie  
By  
MCKPLK

 

“Everyone understands the plan right?” Amanda asked for the umpteenth time. 

“Yes we understand. Can we go now?” Duncan snapped he was starting to get edgy.

“Calm down Highlander. She’s better at this than you are.” Methos stated as he took another drink of his beer. They had turned Joe’s into a temporary headquarters.

“Do we have everything?” Joe asked

“Yep I triple checked and here’s the check list to prove it.” Diana replied. She was a little anal when she was nervous.

“Good why don’t we start loading everything up?” Joe replied with a charming smile. He was amazed at how well Diana had fit into their little clan. She was definitely one of the family. He grabbed one of the bags Diana handed him then she grabbed a couple. Once they were outside Amanda turned to Methos.

“Are you sure we’re ready for this step. If we don’t have everything where are we going to stash Richie till we get it?” Amanda wanted this to go off with no problems we get in we get out and Richie’s alive again.

“I’m positive now let’s get going before we find out if an immortal really can die from having a coronary.” Methos gave one of his patented smirks as he looked over at   
Duncan and pealed himself off of his stool. Amanda and Duncan both followed him out. 

***

Joe stopped the SUV at the entrance to the cemetery. “Alright everyone stick to the plan.” Amanda said as she and Diana got out. “We’ll meet you at the site once the guard is taken care of.”

“Alright but be careful.” Methos said looking at Diana 

“Don’t worry she’s with me. We’ll be just fine.” Amanda stated “Now go!”

Joe drove off as Diana and Amanda entered the cemetery “Do we know where to start looking for the guard?” Diana asked suddenly feeling nervous now that Methos wasn’t with her.

“He follows a set routine, so he’ll be coming this way in about five minutes.” Amanda explained

 

***

Methos and Duncan arrived at Richie’s grave. They put their tools down and took a quick look around just to make sure there would be no interruptions. 

“How did Amanda get the marble taken up?” Mac asked

“She used something to make a huge crack in it and you know Amanda.” Methos said “Talking of which do you think it was wise leaving Diana alone with her on this?”

“She’ll be fine I think your letting her go shopping with Amanda is more dangerous.” Duncan stated 

“Shopping?” Methos looked confused for a moment.

“Yes shopping they always come back with all those bags and you and I both know Diana doesn’t have that kind of money and Amanda wouldn’t spend that much on her own card.” Duncan said with a small chuckle.

“Diana wouldn’t…” Methos began

“Your right she wouldn’t but Amanda would. Think about it not only would she need to keep from getting caught but she would also have to keep from having Diana find out at the same time. Not that she’s worried about it because I think Diana would just laugh it off and tell her not to do it again.” Duncan concluded

Methos just shook his head and laughed as he handed Duncan a shovel “I guess I’m going to have to have a talk with Amanda sometime.” Methos said as he started digging.

 

***

Amanda led Diana through the cemetery looking for the guard. After a few minutes she spotted him and hid behind a large head stone pulling Diana with her.

“Ok there he is now just relax and follow my lead.” Amanda coached

“Relax got it.” Diana said taking a deep breath.

Amanda stood up and began laughing as she grabbed Diana’s arm. “Adam would have loved to have been there for that!” She began

“Who’s there?”” The guard yelled pointing his flash light at the girls.

“Oh so sorry we just came to say good bye to an old friend.” Amanda slurred just a little.

“Yes well you really shouldn’t be out this time of the night it’s not safe for a couple of girls like you.” The guard said

“Well if it’s dangerous than maybe you should come with us.” Diana said as she grabbed the guard’s arm. “It’s just that Adam was the ultimate night owl so we thought one last drink to send him off properly.” She finished sweetly.

“Ok I suppose it’s not going to hurt anything.” The guard said as Diana started leading him away from Richie’s grave. Amanda took the man’s other arm. They went to a new grave Amanda had scouted out earlier that day and stood in front of it. She pulled out a flask and opened it.

“To Adam one of the best lovers we ever knew.” Amanda declared and pretended to take a long drink then laid her head on the guard’s shoulder. She handed the flustered guard the flask and he took a long gulp. Within a few seconds the guard collapsed passed out from the drug in the drink.

“Oh my god Amanda! We didn’t kill him did we?” Diana said kneeling down next to him to check his pulse.

“Oh relax he’ll be fine.” Amanda said as she pulled out two pairs of hand cuffs.

“What was in that stuff?” Diana asked as she took the handcuffs and cuffed his hands

“An old family secret I’ll tell you one day.” Amanda replied cheerfully “He’s going to be out for a while. Let’s go check and see how the boys are doing.”

“Good idea let’s go.” Diana replied as Amanda helped her up.

*** 

Methos and Duncan were already digging when the girls showed up.

“How is it going?” Amanda asked

“Should have him out in about an hour.” Duncan grunted as he threw a shovel of dirt out of the grave.

“Oh good the guard won’t even know he was tied up.” Amanda replied happily.

They worked in silence until Methos hit the coffin. They quickly cleared away the dirt and Methos looked up “Take Diana and check on the guard. I don’t want her to see Richie this way.” Amanda nodded, she didn’t want to see him that way either.

After the girls were out of sight Duncan opened the casket but instead of seeing a corpse that was decaying they found Richie’s body in the same state it had been in when Duncan had killed him.

“How?” But Duncan didn’t know how to finish the question

“I don’t know magic maybe he’s linked to the prophecy so who knows let’s just get him out of here. We can try to figure it out later.” Methos replied “You get out of here and I’ll hand you Richie so you can pull him out.” Duncan nodded his head and climbed out of the hole.

First Methos handed Duncan Richie’s sword “He’s going to want that when he wakes up.” Methos said as Duncan took it.

“I just hope he doesn’t want to use it on me.” Duncan replied. He leaned into the grave and pulled as Methos lifted Richie’s body. Once the body was laid off to the side Methos lifted up Richie’s head and handed it to Duncan. It was all very unpleasant to say the least, but Methos knew if the roles were reversed Richie would be here doing the same thing for him. “Damn, when did I go this soft?” Methos murmured to himself.

“What was that?” Duncan asked not quiet hearing Methos.

“Just that I am taking a long hot shower when we get back.” Methos covered as he slammed the lid of the coffin back down and climbed out of the grave. They quickly started filling in the grave and then placed the grass back into place. The girls came up behind them just as they finished.

“Wow you would never guess you just dug that up.” Diana said

“Good that’s the way we want it. Now, let’s get out of here. I’m cold and hungry.” Methos complained

“Oh my poor baby we’ll just have to remedy that when we get home.” Diana coddled

Duncan and Methos lifted each end of the body bag and the girls lead the way with the equipment and shovels back to the SUV. They placed Richie’s body in the back and then piled into the vehicle. Joe started the engine and took off.

“I take it everything went as planned?” Joe asked

“Perfect the guard didn’t suspect a thing he had just thought he had fainted.” Diana said laughing in relief.

“You should have seen her Methos you would have been so proud. She’s a natural. You know after…” Amanda was cut off mid-sentence by Duncan and Methos in unison “NO!”

Diana laughed and winked at Amanda “We’ll talk later when the boys aren’t around.” Amanda laughed at that.

“Well now that the hard part is over what’s next?” Joe asked changing the subject quickly.

“Now we’re off to England I booked a private jet. It’s fueled and will be ready first thing in the morning.” Methos replied

“So what do we do with Richie till then?” Amanda asked

“Well I guess the next stop is the barge.” Joe joked and headed in that direction.

After he let Amanda and Duncan out with their precious cargo he took Methos and Diana to Methos’ flat. Then headed home himself none of them got much sleep that night.


End file.
